gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Pot o' Gold
Pot O' Gold (Source) is the fourth episode of the third season of Glee. It will premiere on November 1st, 2011. It is directed by Adam Shankman and written by Allison Adler Source This episode has finished filming as of 9/22/11 Source Plot A rival candidate enters the Congressional race against Sue; New Directions suffers more defections; and a new foreign-exchange student from Ireland named Rory Flanagan (played by one of The Glee Project winners Damian McGinty) tries to fit in at McKinley. Source Spoilers/Rumors 'Plot' *Mercedes reveals to Kurt, Rachel, and Quinn that she is pregnant. Source *Burt Hummel is running against Sue for congress with the phrase "Because People Matter". Source 1 Source 2 'Sing-Offs' *The episode is rumored to be about Diva-Offs/Sing-Offs/Dance-Offs and to have the characters competing against each other in groups of two. Rumored pairings are as follows: **Rachel - Mercedes Source **Kurt - Blaine Source **Santana - Rory Source **Lea has also mentioned Sing-Offs recently, putting some credibility to the rumor. Source The very next day she mentioned that she was doing a duet with Amber. Source 'Rachel' *This episode is very "shocking" for Rachel. Source 'Rory, Santana, and Brittany' *Rory will be introduced in this episode as an exchange student living with Brittany's family, and Santana is not happy about this. Source *We will meet Brittany's mother. Source *It is said that Brittany won't be able to understand anything he says due to his accent. Source *He has been rumored to join New Directions. Source *He and Santana clash over Brittany. Santana thinks he is out to steal Brittany from her. She nicknames him 'Ireland' and makes it clear she isn't happy with Brittany's arrangement. Source *Brittany believes Rory to be a leprechaun with magical powers. Source *Rory gets shoved into a locker during a song. Source *Brittany thinks Rory is her own personal leprechaun only she can see. *"Rory does a little falsetto in his first song, and Kurt did not like that because Kurt's the soprano of the group and doesn't want that taken from him," said Chris. Source *Rory has a "thing" for Brittany. Source *Damian said, "We did a fun scene in Brittany's bedroom." Source 'Characters' *Casting news revealed there will be a 14 year old recurring character named Pony Motta, who needs to be able to swim. Puck is hired by Al Motta to teach him. Source *Also said is that there will be three "strange" roles for men in dark suits from "The Rotary Club" and who own a funeral home (Mr. Shor, Mr. Baroody, and Mr. Danforth). Source *According to Ryan Murphy, by this episode Mike will have performed two songs. Source 'Scenes' The following scenes have been filmed: *Beiste, Will, Emma and Shelby. Source *Santana and Mercedes. Source *Figgins, Sue and Will. Source *Finn and Rory. Source *Santana and Rory. Source *Blaine "bringing down the house" Source *Rachel, Quinn, Brittany and Santana in the choir room. Source *Shelby and Sugar[1] 'Music' *Tina has a part in two songs, both of which are performed on stage. Source *Lea (Rachel) recorded a song. Source 1 Source 2 This has been rumored to be a broadway song. Source *Damian recorded his first song for Glee. Source *Amber (Mercedes) has also been rumored to have recorded a song. Source *Chris (Kurt) recorded a technically challenging song. Source *Naya (Santana) has been in the studio. Source *Lea watched Darren sing. Source *A song was filmed in the choir room. It involved Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Blaine, Artie and Rory. Source 1Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 *Naya (Santana) performed a number with Amber (Mercedes) and Heather (Brittany) Source 'Songs' *'Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)' by Katy Perry. Sung by Blaine. Source *'It Aint Easy Being Green' from Sesame Street. Sung by Rory. Source *'TBA '''by ''TBA. Sung by Rachel and Mercedes. Source *'TBA' by TBA.' '''Sung by Kurt. Source *'TBA by TBA. ''Sung by Tina. Source *'TBA by TBA. Sung by Santana, Mercedes, and Brittany. 'Guest Stars' Guest Cast *TBA as Brittany's Mother Source *'Damian McGinty' as Rory Flanagan *'TBA' as Aphrodite Flanagan *'Idina Menzel' as Shelby Corcoranhttp://insidetv.ew.com/2011/09/21/glee-vanessa-lengies-sugar/ *'Vanessa Lengies' as Sugar Motta http://insidetv.ew.com/2011/09/21/glee-vanessa-lengies-sugar/ *'Mike O'Malley' as Burt Hummel *'TBA' as Pony Motta Source *'TBA' as Mr. Shor Source *'Jack Harding' as Mr. Baroody Source *'TBA' as Mr. Danforth Source Photos Fnwnv.jpg|Chris Colfer & Adam Shankman tumblr_lru4js5aDb1qcfepco1_500.jpg|Sue vs Burt d0ra.jpg Win.jpg es:Episodio:Pot O' Gold Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes